Project Skyla
by LadyNathalie
Summary: Genomex has a new project. Set before Gabriel Ashlocke. Will Mutant X be ready for this dangerous new mutant? Rating for following chapters with violence and adult themes. Might go up.


_**I wrote this story for entertainment purpose only. I do not make money out of this ( I wish..) I do not own the Mutant X characters. I do however own Skyla. Rating for violence and adult themes later on. I do not have a beta-reader, so every mistake is mine. Forgive my grammar, I'm Dutch…. Let me know what you think, I love reviews. Love, LadyNathalie**_

Project Skyla.

Mason Eckhart stood in his office, looking at the pods beneath him. In the middle was a young woman in her twenties. She was being heavily guarded and monitored closely. It would only be a matter of time now before she would be fully grown and developed.

Doctor Harrison entered the room, waiting for Mr. Eckhart to acknowledge him .

''What's our status?'' Mason asked when he turned around.

''Project Skyla is completed. During our final scan we noticed her molecular structure has developed completely and her DNA has established a solid connection.'' Doctor Harrison replied with pride in his voice.

''Good, revive her and send her in'' Mason responded while sitting back at his desk.

Doctor Harrison nodded and left the office.

Stasis pod number 5 was opened. A young female slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them. The light was blinding. She felt arms being lifted as she was dragged in a room. Shades were put on her, and she was quickly dressed. After giving her something to eat and drink she started feeling better. But where was she?

''Good afternoon Miss Skyla. I hope they have been taking good care of you'' She opened her eyes to find a man with white hair and glasses look at her.

''Where am I?'' She answered.

''You are in Genomex, a facility for new mutants such as yourself.''

''New mutant? What's that?'' She answered.

''Well, we don't fully know the extent of your abilities, but I can tell you what a new mutant is. A new mutant, is a person with genetically altered DNA. Their DNA allows them to have certain gifts. There are four main groups of new mutants. Ferals, Elementals, Moleculars and Psionics. We do not know yet where you qualify, we have disabled your abilities for now. It's only safe to do so.'' Eckhart explained.

''So if you would activate my so called abilities I can do things, and if I can do so many thing how are you able to 'disable' them?'' She asked.

''The device we use is called a Sub dermal governor. It inhibits your powers by tapping into your DNA. We made a few enhancements to make it more friendlier for you. It's on the back of your neck''

Skyla took all of this in, and felt her neck. There was a round thing attached to her skin which seemed to be stuck deep down to her spine. When she touched it she felt a jolt of power. Thoughts raced through her mind and the light blinded her even more. She sunk to her knees, trying to block out the loud voices in her head.

Eckhart was quickly by her side, calling guards.

''Take her to the main quarters and take off her Sub dermal governor. Don´t disturb her for a few days. She needs to rest´´ He ordered the guards who nodded and left with her.

If Skyla could do any of the things Doctor Harrison said then she would be a worthy investment. Maybe he would finally get rid of Adam and his annoying team.

A few days later Skyla walked to Eckhart´s office, fully clad in black leather and her long bright red hair falling in waves over her shoulders.

´´You wished to see me Mister Eckhart?''

''Yes, please have a seat'' Mason gestured towards the chair and she sat down. '' I see you've fully recovered''

''I have, I found out some very interesting things along the way about my abilities'' Skyla replied.

''Then I think it's time we put it to the test. But first there's something you need to know about Mutant X…''

''Forgive my interruption Mr. Eckhart but I know all about them. I absorbed the entire Genomex database. I know everything about this company and Mutant X. Including the members and Adam.''

''It seems I have underestimated you. Very well, you will leave this afternoon. I think you can find your own way of infiltration yourself into their system. By any means necessary. I have leaked a bit of information about you through Proxy Blue. It will be a matter of hours before Adam sends his team to find you and 'recruit' you.''

''As you wish, I will report to you as soon as I'm in.'' Skyla answered and left the office.

After a few hours she was ready, she found a empty building and placed a beach stool on the rooftop, and laid down bathing in the sun. If she had to wait, she might as well sunbathe a little bit. She had sensed them coming a half a hour ago, but did not move. She just sighed, relaxing in the sun.

Showtime……

Brennan and Shalimar exited the Helix, trying to locate a potentially dangerous new mutant. Their scans showed she was close. Brennan felt a pull, his electrical mass was being called to something, someone.

''Shal? I can't move, something is drawing me closer'' Brennan said while he was being pulled towards the rooftop. He was lifted and flew in the air, towards a woman wearing a black bikini with silver chains, sunshades and bright red hair.

Shalimar followed Brennan up to the rooftop, and tried to stop him.

Skyla looked up from where she sat. Time to play little miss innocent.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry'' She said while she snapped her fingers. '' I did not realize I could do that, he must be a Elemental with electricity.''

Shalimar looked at this girl, she was in her twenties, she'd have to guess around 25. She felt something different about her. Her eyes glowed, a recognition of a fellow feral.

''What are you?'' Shalimar asked.

''I'm many things, but to you I'm Skyla.'' She said, and slowly got up. Dizziness overcame her and she held her head, and sank to the floor. She screamed in agony as the sunlight seemed to engulf her.

Brennan carried her to the helix.

''We got her Adam, she's in need of medical attention. Something's wrong.''

''I got everything ready here, just be quick, we have no idea what she's capable off.'' Adam responded over the com link.

While Skyla was being carried she tapped her ring a few times, letting Eckhart know she's in.

One small vibe from her ring indicated he understood. Time to put her plan to the test, but not before she had her little fun…….


End file.
